Modern petroleum drilling and production operations demand a great quantity of information relating to parameters and conditions downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the wellbore, in addition to data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as "logging," can be performed by several methods.
In conventional oil well wireline logging, a probe or "sonde" is lowered into the borehole after some or all of the well has been drilled, and is used to determine certain characteristics of the formations traversed by the borehole. The sonde may include one or more sensors to measure parameters downhole and typically is constructed as a hermetically sealed cylinder for housing the sensors, which hangs at the end of a long cable or "wireline." The cable or wireline provides mechanical support to the sonde and also provides an electrical connection between the sensors and associated instrumentation within the sonde, and electrical equipment located at the surface of the well. Normally, the cable supplies operating power to the sonde and is used as an electrical conductor to transmit information signals from the sonde to the surface. In accordance with conventional techniques, various parameters of the earth's formations are measured and correlated with the position of the sonde in the borehole as the sonde is pulled uphole.
While wireline logging is useful in assimilating information relating to formations downhole, it nonetheless has certain disadvantages. For example, before the wireline logging tool can be run in the wellbore, the drillstring and bottomhole assembly must first be removed or "tripped" from the borehole, resulting in considerable cost and loss of drilling time for the driller (who typically is paying daily fees for the rental of drilling equipment). Because of these limitations associated with wireline logging, there has been an emphasis on developing tools that could collect data during the drilling process itself. By collecting and processing data during the drilling process, without the necessity of tripping the drilling assembly to insert a wireline logging tool, the driller can make accurate modifications or corrections in "real-time" to optimize drilling performance. Designs for measuring conditions downhole and the movement and location of the drilling assembly, contemporaneously with the drilling of the well, have come to be known as "measurement-while-drilling" techniques, or "MWD." Similar techniques, concentrating more on the measurement of formation parameters of the type associated with wireline tools, commonly have been referred to as "logging while drilling" techniques, or "LWD." While distinctions between MWD and LWD may exist, the terms MWD and LWD often are used interchangeably. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term MWD will be used with the understanding that the term encompasses both the collection of formation parameters and the collection of information relating to the position of the drilling assembly while the bottomhole assembly is in the well.
The sensors used in a wireline sonde or MWD logging tools usually include a source device for transmitting energy into the formation, and one or more receivers for detecting the energy reflected from the formation. Various sensors have been used to determine particular characteristics of the formation, including nuclear sensors, acoustic sensors, and electrical sensors. See generally J. Lab, A Practical Introduction to Borehole Geophysics (Society of Exploration Geophysicists 1986); D. R. Skinner, Introduction to Petroleum Production, Volume 1, at 54-63 (Gulf Publishing Co. 1981).
For a formation to contain petroleum, and for the formation to permit the petroleum to flow through it, the rock comprising the formation must have certain well known physical characteristics. One measurable characteristic is the resistivity (or conductivity) of the formation.
A variety of tool types are used for measuring resistivity. Induction tools are one type of resistivity tool generally known in the art. An induction tool comprises a pair of antenna coils, one of which transmits while the other receives. Induction tools measure the resistivity of the formation by measuring the current induced in the receiving antenna as a result of magnetic flux caused by current in the emitting antenna. Specifically, an alternating current with a known intensity is fed to the emitting coil or antenna. Current flow through the emitting coil induces currents in the formation that flow in coaxial loops around the tool. These currents in turn induce a signal in the receiving coil. This signal induced in the receiving coil can be measured and is generally proportional to the conductivity of the formation.
Of similar construction is a second type of resistivity tool called an electromagnetic propagation (EMP) tool. These tools operate at much higher frequencies than induction tools (about 10.sup.6 Hz as compared with about 10.sup.4 Hz). EMP tools use transmitter coils to transmit radio frequency signals into the formation, and use receiver coils to measure the relative amplitude and phase of the signals received by the receivers. The formation resistivity causes changes in the intensity and timing of the transmitted wave, so the receiver does not receive an exact copy of the wave that the transmitter sent. Instead, the resistivity of the formation reduces (or "attenuates") the intensity of the signal and causes a time delay (or "phase shift") in the signal. Accordingly, the attenuation and phase shift can be measured at the receiver and used to gauge the resistivity of the formation. Higher frequency signals provide a higher measurement accuracy, but tend to have a reduced investigation depth. Consequently, when multiple transmitter coils are present, the transmitter-receiver configuration(s) with a shallower investigation depth may employ a higher frequency (e.g. 2 MHz) for better accuracy, and transmitter-receiver configuration(s) with deeper investigation depths may require a lower frequency (e.g. 0.5 MHz) for adequate performance. Resistivity derived from attenuation measurements is commonly called "attenuation resistivity," and resistivity derived from phase measurements is commonly known as "phase resistivity." See generally, James R. Jordan, et al., Well Logging II--Electric And Acoustic Logging, SPE Monograph Series, Volume 10, at 71-87 (1986).
The various "beds" or layers in the earth have characteristic resistivities which can be used to identify their position. For example, in a so-called "shaley-sand" formation, the shale bed can have a low resistivity of about 1 ohm-m. A bed of oil-saturated sandstone, on the other hand, is likely to have a higher resistivity of about 10 ohm-m, or more. The sudden change in resistivity at the boundary between beds of shale and sandstone can be used to locate these boundaries. However, for relatively thin beds and deviated boreholes, this detection can be difficult to accomplish reliably.